Gundam Tech
by IL195
Summary: As the 13th Gundam Tournament prepares to get underway, a strange ship appears, which throws everything into a loop. But for Good or Evil?
1. Prologue: Warriors of the Eagle

Disclaimer: I don't own G Gundam or Battletech. I wish I did, but I don't.  
  
Legend: ~ means TV or monitor ' means thinking " Means talking  
  
Prologue: Arrival of a new fighter, House Marik's entry.  
  
In the Depths of space, a bright light emerges. A ship appears where none were seconds ago. It is the FWLS Sparta, a Zechetinu Class Corvette Warship. Attached to it is another, smaller ship, called a Dropship. This one is a Leopard Class ship, designed to shuttle combat machines called Battlemechs to the battlefield. This particular one, called Lightning, has been converted, sacrificing it's fighter bays for 250 tons of cargo room, as well as room for 4 squads of armored troopers and some extra living quarters. It's payload, Tango Lance of the 7th Free Worlds Legionnaires, were en route from a battlezone on the border of Marik space, when trouble struck.  
  
"Where are we?" Asks Captain Ahmed Pervez, captain of the Sparta. "Well, sir," reports a bridge tech, "we got knocked off course when we activated the K-F Drive sir. There's a planet not to far from here. Should we check it out?" Ahmed looks annoyed, but sighs, and turns to Tango Lance Commander. "Well, Lieutenant? What do you think?" "Sure," replies Lt. Matthew Kabrinski, commander of Tango Lance, "why not. We've got at least 2 weeks til we're ready to go anyway." "Cpt. Pervez," says a bridge tech. "Yes?" "We just picked up a signal sir. Should I put it up on the main monitor?" "Hmm. Yeah, go ahead." On the monitor - ~Well, in just a week, the 13th annual Gundam fights will begin. The year long tournament is ready to begin. Who will be crowned the Gundam of Gundams this year, and earn their colony the right to govern all of the colonies for the next 4 years?~  
  
"What's a gundam, Lt?" "I have no Idea, Pervez. They look like battlemechs, though. Tell the Lightning's Crew to prepare her for transport. Might as well enter this tournament myself." "You sure that's a good idea, sir?" "Why not. If I win it, then the FWLS will have increased the size of it's borders." "Good point." "Captain Pervez, we have a fix on our location, sir." "Good. So, where are we?" a map of the Inner Sphere appears from a holotable. "Right here sir. We over shot our target, and ended up about 2 light years from Free Worlds League, or even Inner Sphere, Territory." "So we're in the Periphery?" "Yes Sir, just not in any well charted region. This area was figured to be devoid of life." "Well, guess the exploration teams were wrong. Right then. Set a course for the fourth planet. Upon arrival, detach the Lightning. It can continue on from there. Lt. Kabrinski, we'll wait around the fourth planet while we recharge the K-F Drive and L-F Battery. If you need support, call for it." "Roger that Captain. I want you to contact Atredies, and inform the LCCC of our location and current mission." "No problem, Lieutenant." Lt. Kabrinski salutes, and walks out. Just before he leaves the bridge, though. "Oh yeah, Lieutenant?" "Yes Captain?" "Good Luck, and Happy Hunting." "You know it, Captain." With that, Matt leaves the bridge to return to the Lightning, to ensure it's ready for the upcoming battles ahead.  
  
End Prologue 


	2. Chapter 1: Planetfall: Inquisitor's Firs...

Disclaimer: I don't own G Gundam or Battletech. I wish I did, but I don't.  
  
A/N: Ok. Thanks to everyone who's been patient with me. No, I am not dead. College work unfortunately took up a lot more time than I figured. However, it is lessening for the moment, so I am taking this time to try and get some of my stories updated. So, without further ado.  
  
Legend: ~ means TV or monitor '' means thinking "" Means talking [] Means Radio Comm.  
  
Chapter 1: Planetfall, Inquisitor's First Battle.  
  
****One Week Later****  
  
"I hate this." says Matt, as he feels the G-forces begin to build. "I can handle mech battles and space travel, but I absolutely hate planetary drops!" "Yeah, yeah, we know. Most of us aren't fond of this, but it's the only way to get onto the planet, sir." Says Sgt. Josh Redmon, member of Tango Lance, designated Tango two. "Shut it, Sgt," replies Matt. Quickly shifting to the cockpit frequency, "Pilot, how long 'til we're on the fucking ground!" [ETA to planetary breach, 90 sec.] "Roger that." "Hey, Lt?" asks Cpl. Shaun Wilda, designated Tango 3. "What's up." "Well," asks Shaun, "what exactly are we facing once we hit planet, sir?" "Ah. Ok, people, listen up. Here's what going on" says Matt. "We're on this planet, because we picked up a transmission saying that there's some year-long series of battles going on that, at the end of it all, will determine which country is ruler of this planet for the next four years." "Why can't the Inner Sphere and Clan rulers fight like that. Seems a lot more effective than just sending all of us to our deaths" replies Cpl. Josh Stoyak, the smart ass of the group, designated Tango 4. "You know, Josh," replies Matt, "that's a good thought. But I got no answer for you. Anyway, I decided to enter into this fight as well. The way I see it, we win this thing, and we might get a nice bonus from the LCCC." This gets a rousing cheer from the group. [Lt. Kabrinski.] Replies a voice. "Go ahead, Pilot." [We've cleared the atmosphere. The map we received puts us over a country called Neo-Panama. Shall we begin landing procedure?] "Roger pilot. Yeah, find a place to set her down, then we'll begin gathering information on this place, as well as these gundam fighters." [Roger. Over and out.]  
  
****One Hour Later****  
  
"Finally," says Matt as he stretches, "I hate planetary drops. Oh well, lets start out on foot. There's a town not too far from here. Let's grab some chow, and get some info. But be discreet. Stoyak, I'm talking to you!" "What, what'd I do?" "Last time we tried to get some info, you nearly got us all killed!" shouts Shaun. "Oh, that." "Yes, oh that! I'm serious, Josh. Screw us up again, and I'll have you busted down to private so fast you'll think you left orbit!" Shouts Matt, then takes a few breaths. "Ok, now that that's out of my system, lets go." "Right!" says all three of them. "Techie!" says Matt. "Yes sir." "Listen, have my 'mech powered up, loaded, and on standby, just incase we find a Gundam fighter who's looking for a fight." "Yes sir!"  
  
****45 min. Later, in the Town****  
  
"Not bad. I can see why this tour guide gave the restaurant 3 stars," says Matt. "Agreed," says Redmon, "but now it's time to see if there's a Gundam fighter here." "Right. Ok, split up, and meet at this park," says Matt, pointing to a park on a map, "in One hour." "Got it," says Redmon. "Right," says Shaun. "Okily Dokily," says Stoyak. The group splits up, but Matt grabs Stoyak by his collar. "I mean it, Josh. No Screwing around!" "No problem," says Stoyak. Matt Sighs, and walks off, Stoyak heading in the opposite direction. 'I just know this is going to end like usual: Us running from an angry mob thirsting for blood. Oh well.' Matt walks around for a while, listening to groups as they speak, but not getting any useful information. After a while, though, he here's a group say that there's no gundam fighters here. So, thinking he may have lucked out, he walks over to them. "Excuse me, did I hear you say you're looking for a gundam fight," says Matt. "Yeah, what's it to ya." "Well, I overheard some people say that they're looking for a Gundam fighter, and that they'd wait for a few hours outside of Portobello, starting round Noon." The guy grins at Matt. "Thanks for the info, pal. Alright, lets go welcome our 'guest.'" Says the opposing fighter. After they leave, Matt grins, and takes off in a dead run back towards the Dropship. While running, he hits the activate switch on his Comm. Link. "Tango Lance, listen up. We've got us a fight. Rendezvous at the Lightning, pronto!" [Roger, Lt.] [Roger Sir] [Gotcha.] Switching frequencies, Matt contacts the Tech. Staff. "Techie, listen up, we've found the fighter. I need my mech powered up and loaded, pronto!" [Roger that, Lt. She'll be ready in 20 min.] "Roger that."  
  
****Thirty Minutes Later****  
  
"Ok." Says Jake, Neo-Panama's fighter. "So, where's this guy at?" "Hello again," says Matt, walking up in his Custom Centurion, Inquisitor. "WHAT?! You're the fighter?" "Small world, ain't it. Yeah, it's me. Name's Matt Kabrinski." "Mine's Jake." "Nice to meet ya. So, what say we get this started, shall we? GUNDAM FIGHT!" "Fine by me, I was looking for a fight anyway" replies Jake, "READY!" "GO!"  
  
Neo-Panama's fighter barrels forward, his Miner Gundam barreling forward. Matt just waits, and at the last second, uses his 'mech's Jump Jets to dodge the attack. Quickly locking on, he fires a missile salvo aimed at the Gundam's vernias. The missiles hit on target, completely trashing it's main propulsion system. However, Matt sees that it isn't over, as the Miner Gundam charges forward. Hitting his jets again, Matt dodges the Gundam's obviously reckless charge, and fires his autocannon, blasting the Gundam's right leg clear off below the knee. Remembering the Gundam fight rules, Matt engages his Jets once more, and brings his 'mech down on Miner Gundam's head, crushing it under 50 Tons of weight. Matt smirks, and opens up a comm. line to the pilot. "Rule one of the Gundam Fight International Regulations. A unit whose head section has been destroyed is disqualified, correct," says Matt. "Lightning, this is Call-Sign Knuckles. Target neutralized. Chalk up one win for us." [Knuckles, this is Lightning, Roger that. Data received by the Gundam committee. Win confirmed. The remains of Tango Lance are aboard. Return here, and we'll head to another area. Over.] "Roger that, Lightning, returning to base camp. Over and out." "Thanks for the fight, Jake. Catch ya later," says Matt. "Yeah, no problem. You'd better make to the final round. This way, I can bet on ya to win." Both share a quick laugh. "Gotcha Jake. Later." "Lightning, this is Knuckles, I need a heading to return to the ship." [Roger. Return path through the ship is Nav Point Echo. Over.] "Roger that, Lightning. Knuckles, over and out." The Centurion turns to the left, and begins to head towards Nav Echo, Matt happy on his first win in the Gundam Fight. 


	3. Chapter 2: Enemies Detected, Battle at S...

Disclaimer: Don't own G Gundam or Battletech. End of Story.  
  
Legend: ~ means TV or monitor '' means thinking "" Means talking [] Means Radio Comm.  
  
Chapter 2: Enemies Detected, Battle at Shinjuku Part 1  
  
************6 Months Later************  
  
[Lt. Kabrinski!!] yells a comm. officer, as Matt returns Inquisitor to the Lightning's payload. "AHH! DON'T TALK SO LOUD!!!" [Sorry.] "Fine. What do you want?" [We just intercepted a Transmission from Neo- Japan. Apparently, one of their cities here, Shinjuku, is under attack by an enemy force.] "Is that a fact? Fine. Let me return, and we'll figure out a strategy." [Understood. Out.] 'Great. Out of the frying pan, into the fire. Oh well.' As Inquisitor powers down inside the Lightning's hold, Matt disengages himself from the safety restraints and exits the cockpit. "Sir," says a tech, "everyone's waiting at the bridge." "Fine. Thanks. I want Inquisitor Reloaded, and any damage repaired ASAP." "Yessir." Saluting, the tech heads out to give orders to the team.  
  
As Matt enters the bridge, he looks around, seeing everybody present. "Ok. What do we have?" "Well," says Josh R., "apparently a large force of enemy Mobile Suits have appeared here, at the Japanese city of Shinjuku." As Josh explains this, he points to a holographic map displayed before everyone. "Neo-Japan's Gundam fighter has arrived at the location, and has reported back that the entire city, except for the central building, has been demolished. Said building is now operating as a haven for what's left of the city's population." "So there are unknown Mobile Suits that have demolished a city, and are now endangering the remains of the population that have made a last stand at the sole surviving building. Do I understand the situation?" "That's about the size of it," says Josh. "Well," says Matt. "Sir?" Matt turns, and looks at Josh Stoyak. "What Corporal?" "I suggest we do what we always do: Head for Shinjuku, and fry this army before anyone else gets hurt." "Hmmm. We in agreement here?" asks Matt. Stoyak, Wilda, Redman, and the entire crew nod their heads. "Well," says Matt, "guess we know what to do. Pilot. Take us up." Matt then keys his Comm. Link. [Master Tech.] [Yessir?] [Listen. Warm up all the Mechs, and get 'em ready for battle. We got a fight on our hands.] [Roger. It'll take us 90 min. for us to warm up Tango Lance, and bout 45 min. to reload Inquisitor.] [Right. Out.] "Ok. Our mechs will be ready by the time we reach Shinjuku. Let's move out!" "Yes Sir!!"  
  
*****************3 hrs later*******************  
  
[Knuckles, this is the bridge. We've arrived at the target area.] [Roger that. Tango Lance, this is Tango Lead. Give me a go/no go for operation.] [This is Tango Two. Wolf Lord reporting. Wulfen is ready to go.] [This is Tango Three. Hunter reporting. Hellfire ready to go.] [Tango Four. Joker reporting. Thor's Hammer is ready to go] 'This should prove to be interesting,' thinks Matt. [Bridge, this is Knuckles. Tango Lance is ready to go.] [Roger sir. Opening Bay Doors.] A humming fills the ship, as the 4 giant doors on the ship open. [Infantry Support will be available once we're down. Until then, you're on your own. Happy Hunting, guys.] [This sucks.] says Joker. [Why the hell can't the infantry join us now. Hell, their suits have jump packs. They can easily leave the ship while it hovers.] [Joker, this is Knuckles. . . . . SHUT UP!!!!!!!] [This is the bridge. Tango Lance, you're cleared for launch.] [Roger that, bridge. Okey Tango. OP time is 22:00 hrs. Let's get 'em.] [Time to kick the tires and light the fires] says Wolf Lord. [I hear that] says Hunter. [Let's have fun.] says Joker. [Ok. Tango, Launch!]  
  
As Matt says this, each Mech walks out of the bay, entering into a freefall above Shinjuku. After falling for about halfway, the Mechs activate their Jump Jets and land safely. [Lightning, this is Knuckles. Tango is down. Get outta here and find a secure landing zone.] [Roger sir. Tango Support will join you on the ground once we're secured here. Out.] The Lightning does a 90 degree turn, and blasts off. [Ok guys. Support will join us once they get secured. Until then, we're on our own. Let's move. Radio silence is to be observed except for short commands. Joker, this means no wise-ass jokes.] [Ah man. (huffs) Fine.] 'Smart ass,' thinks Matt. [Tango. Line Astern. I'll take point.] Inquisitor starts moving amongst the wreckage, the others forming up being him in a single file line. 'Man this place has been trashed,' thinks everyone.  
  
***************Later. Round Midnight*************  
  
'Huh!' thinks Stoyak. [Knuckles, this is Joker] [Joker, this better be good.] [Affirmative sir. My computer picked up shots having been fired 2 o'clock.] [Better listen to him, sir.] says Wolf Lord, cutting in. [He's a smart ass, sure.] [HEY!!!!!] [However, his mech was fitted with the sensor systems of an Ostscout. If he say's it picked up something, it probably did.] [Fine. Tango, alter route 2 o'clock east. Max. Crusing Speed.] [Yes Sir!] come three replies. After about 15 min, Matt sees Tracer Rounds flying in the sky. [Tango, this is Knuckles. I got tracer fire in the sky. Slow to 75% speed, switch to active Rader Mode, and arm weapon systems. However don't break formation until I give the word.] says Matt over the comm. system, before arming his systems himself.  
  
*****************10 min later*****************  
  
[Looks like a party, boss.] says Hunter. [Yeah] replies Knuckles, [and we weren't invited. Joker, acquire targets, and inform me when you have a lock.] [Yes Sir!] says Joker, grinning like a madman. Using the targeting Joystick, Joker places the targeter over the middle Gundam. [Ok. I'm locked. Glad I had the techs load some swarm LRMs.] [Good. Ok, Joker. Stand by to fire. The rest of you, listen up. The call sign to engage is Blackjack. When I call that, break formation and let 'em have it. When I call White Light, break off immediately.] [Roger.] [Roger.]  
  
[Ok. Joker. Steady..steady..steady..]  
  
..to be continued 


End file.
